If you were a one step
by Red-white-and-black-roses
Summary: Sakura&Sasuke, Summary Inside, to long to fit in this little box :D!
1. Chapter onehalf: Prologue

**_Summary_**

**_Or a million miles away, you will always be in my heart...Until the day you break it. _They were the best of friends before he moved! But wait, now he's back ten years later?! But wait, he has grown so cold and has a girlfriend! What is Sakura going to do? And what's all this about bunnies? Follow Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha as they find out what it really means to be the best of friends**

**PAIRINGS: Sakura and Sasuke, Slight Sakura&Sai in some chapters.**

**Rin and Kakashi**

**Shikamaru and Temari**

**Ino and Shino [hehehe it rhymes!**

**Tenten and Neji**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**And more as chapters develope!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story plot. Although I wouldn't mind being able to take over Naruto and making it go my way...But anyways, Naruto is not mine and unfortunately I can't steal him either...**

"Hi" Is talking

_'Oh joy'_ is thoughts or sometimes past experiences

**_'Yay!'_** is the character's inner person

**RING** are inanimate objects making noises

**I year later** time skips

(a/n: Hello) is my little interruption in the stories

Prologue

_"Aww,,," 5 year old Sakura said finding an injured rabbit. "The poor bunny…" She said bending over the bunny then picking it up. "I'll take care of you." She cradled the bunny just as it started to rain hard. Sakura ran under a tree because the rain was cold and the streets were dark. She hugged the bunny to keep warm._

_"Why are you out here?" A boy around her age asked her. He had an umbrella and was wearing a long coat._

_"I saw this bunny and I wanted to rescue it…" Sakura said before sneezing. "Then it rained and I got scared and hid under a tree." The boy sighed and sat next to her._

_"You shouldn't be out here all by yourself." The boy said giving Sakura his coat. "Here take it, I don't need it."_

_"No, you'll catch a cold." Sakura said shaking her head. But the boy didn't care and gave her his coat anyway. Sakura smiled. "T-Thank you…"_

_"What's your name?" The boy asked looking over at Sakura._

_"I'm S-Sakura Haruno…" Sakura said sneezing again and putting on the coat. The boy felt her forehead._

_"You're starting a fever…" He said grabbing her hand. "Come with me, my house is only a block away." The boy lead Sakura over to his house and made Sakura stay on the couch. "I'll go get my mom." The boy told her before leaving._

_'This place is so big…' Sakura thought looking around the mansion. 'He called it a house…more like a palace.' She sneezed again and felt herself getting hotter._

_'Is this the girl honey?" A woman asked the boy from earlier._

_"Yeah mommy, she was outside for awhile and she's catching a fever, so I brought her here and I though you could help her." The boy said smiling at Sakura. Sakura smiled back before sneezing again._

_"You poor dear…" The boy's mother said feeling Sakura's forehead. "My you're hot!" She said sighing. "Lay down sweetie, I'll go get you a blanket and put some soup on for you and we can call your parents after you take a nap okay?" Sakura nodded as the woman left. But the boy stayed by Sakura._

_"So you're name is Sakura? That's a pretty name." The boy said smiling and walking towards her. Sakura blushed._

_"What's your name?" Sakura asked smiling back at him. The boy sat next to her._

_"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha!" Sasuke said proudly. "A-And…Sakura…" He said blushing and playing with his fingers._

_"You're really pretty…Will you be my friend?" Sasuke asked still blushing. Sakura blushed too._

_"Of course Sasuke! I'll be your friend! I promise!" Sakura said happily smiling at Sasuke. Sasuke hugged Sakura and kissed her on the cheek._

_"Thanks Sakura, we'll be best friends!"_

_1 year later_

_"S-Sasuke you're leaving?" Sakura asked crying. "B-But you can't!" Sasuke hugged Sakura and sighed._

_"Sakura…" He said hugging her tighter. "You'll always be my friend, no matter what." Sasuke let go of her and started to dig something out of his pocket. "Um Sakura…"_

_"W-What is it Sasuke?" Sakura asked wiping the tears away from her eyes. Sasuke smiled and pulled a small box from his pocket._

_"I got something for you…It's a forget-me-not necklace…It has your name and my name engraved in it and it has best friends forever." Sasuke said opening the box and pulling out a golden heart necklace with 'Sasuke and Sakura best friends forever'._

_"Oh Sasuke it's so pretty!" Sakura hugged Sasuke and started crying._

_"It's an early birthday present since…" Sasuke said pulling away from Sakura and putting the necklace on her neck. "It's big, but you'll grow into it…" Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at the necklace._

_"It's beautiful Sasuke…" Sakura said. "I wish you could give it to me on my birthday instead…" Sasuke sighed._

_"Sakura I'll miss you…I promise one day I'll come back her and we can spend more time together!" Sasuke said holding his pinky out. "Pinky promise!?" Sakura held out her pinky and they joined their pinkies._

_"Pinky promise."_

**10 years and one week later**

"Sakura…" Her mother said shaking her child lightly. "Sakura wake up…" Sakura grunted and covered herself with the covers. Her mother sighed. _'That girl I swear…'_ her mother went over to the stereo and held her hands over her ears after she pressed the on button.

**Never coming home, never coming home! Could I, Should I?!**

"AHHH!" Sakura yelled throwing the covers off of her and sitting up in bed. "What-What was that for?!" Sakura yelled at her mother turning off the radio. Her mother laughed.

"Good morning to you too dear." Her mother said smiling. "Happy Sweet Sixteen."

"…OH MY GOSH!! It is my birthday I totally forgot about it!" Sakura said literally jumping off the walls. "I can't believe I'm 16!" Sakura ran over to her closet and started getting dressed. She picked a gray shirt with pink, white, and black strips going crazy over the shirt with an angel in the middle of the shirt and a denim skirt with a pair of wings on the side pocket. Sakura was the hottest girl in school, although she doesn't think she is. She had curves women would kill for and men would drool over…and they do drool…(a/n:Eww…)

"Sakura don't forget you have a birthday present down stairs once you're done getting ready." Her mother said smiling at her energetic daughter and going to the kitchen. Sakura brushed her pink waist length hair and put it in a pony tail.

"Coming mom!" Sakura said running down to the kitchen. Her mother was holding something behind her back. "Mom…"

"Happy Birthday sweetie!" Her mother said holding out a pair of keys in front of Sakura. Sakura hugged her mother tightly. "S-Sakura can't breathe!"

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Sakura said hugging her mom and then grabbed the keys. "I can't wait to show my CAR off!" Sakura yelled running towards the door.

"Sakura!" Her mother yelled causing Sakura to stop and look at her. "You forgot to put on your necklace…." Sakura started grabbing at her neck.

"Oh my gosh!" Sakura said running up to her room and immediately going to her jewelry box. "I almost forgot you…" Sakura pulled out the golden heart necklace with 'Sasuke and Sakura best friends forever' on it. "Sasuke would have killed me." Sakura ran back down into the kitchen and headed towards the front door. "Later mom!"

"Bye Sakura!" Her mother said waving at her. Sakura ran outside to her new car, a black mustang convertible with a pair of dice on the mirror. She started the ignition and turned on the her mp3 and put on hr head phones.

**You sit there in your heartache Waiting on some beautiful boy to To save you from your old ways**

Sakura started heading for her school, Mercy Academy.

**You play forgiveness Watch it now here he comes He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

Sakura noticed a big group of girls crowding around the school parking lot. "What the?" She asked herself.

**But he acts talks like a gentleman Like you imagined When you were young**

Sakura could hear the faint screaming of the crowd of girls in the parking lot. "Where am I suppose to park?!" She yelled seeing as all the girls were blocking the parking spaces.

**Can we climb this mountain I don't know Higher now then ever before**

Sakura honked her car horn at some girls who were blocking a really good parking space, "Move it!" She yelled at them.

**I know we can make it if we take it slow Let's take it easy Easy now watch it go**

The girls ignored Sakura completely. Sakura sighed. "I wish I could run them over, sadly I don't have the heart.

**We're burning down the highway skyline On the back of a hurricane That started turning**

"MOVE ALREADY!" Sakura yelled growing impatient.

**When you were young When you were young**

Sakura gave up and parked where none of the girls could damage her car. She got out but wanted to see what the girls were so fanatic about.

**And sometimes you close your eyes And see the place where you used to live When you were young**

"Sakura!" Sakura heard her best friend, Ino, somewhere in the mess of girls.

**They say the devil's water It ain't so sweet You don't have to drink right now**

"Ino what's everyone so happy about?" Sakura yelled to Ino.

**But you can dip your feet Every once in a little while**

"It's because of him!" Ino yelled back and then screamed. "GOD HE'S HOT!"

**You sit there in your heartache Waiting on some beautiful boy To save you from your old ways**

Sakura sighed. _'Ino and boys I swear…'_ Sakura thought going inside the school building.

**You play forgiveness Watch it now here he comes He doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

Sakura kept listening to her mp3 until she bumped into someone…

**But he talks like a gentleman Like you imagined When you were young**

"Oww!" Sakura yelled before falling on her butt. The person in front of her sighed.

**When you were young I said he doesn't look a thing like Jesus**

"Maybe you should watch were you're going." The man in front of her said before walking away.

**He doesn't look a thing like Jesus But more than you'll ever know**

"Jerk." Sakura said rubbing her butt and sticking her tongue out at the man. _'**Hey, that jerk was hot…'**_ Sakura laughed. _'Hot, yeah but still a jerk!'_ **_'That hair…okay it looks like a chicken but look at his body! It's so ripped!'_** _'And you're point is?'_ Sakura stood back up.

"Hey Sakura!" Ino yelled approaching Sakura. Ino was wearing a plain white t-shirt with a black mini-skirt and white heeled sandals. Her hair was in a pony tail with part of her hair framing her face. "Did you see him?"

"See who? Who?" Sakura asked poking Ino in the head.

"What?! You didn't hear or see him?!" Ino said with hearts in her eyes. "He's so sexy! I'm gonna ask him out later!"

"Urgh….INO-PIG JUST TELL ME WHO IT IS! I just got knocked down by some jerk with chicken hair and I don't need this right now!" Sakura shouted obviously her last nerve reached. Ino sighed.

"Eh, fine then Bill-Board-Brow, it's Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino sighed dreamily. Sakura froze. Sakura felt her knees go weak and her consciousness fade away. "Sakura?"

_"S-Sasuke you're leaving?" Sakura asked crying. "B-But you can't!" Sasuke hugged Sakura and sighed._

_"Sakura…" He said hugging her tighter. "You'll always be my friend, no matter what."_

Sakura looked at her necklace. "He's back…but he's so different…" Sakura fainted and hit the floor hard.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino yelled running over to her unconscious friend. People in the hallway crowded around Sakura.

"Give her room to breathe!" Ino shouted fanning Sakura with her hand. "Don't just stand there go get a nurse or something!" She barked at the crowd as one student ran to the nurses office.

"What happened?" A man asked coldly bending down beside Ino, making her blush even in this situation.

"Oh Sasuke, my friend fainted and I don't know what to do." Ino said concerned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura please be okay." And with that a sudden change in the atmosphere occurred. Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style to the nurse.

_"Sakura I'll miss you…I promise one day I'll come back her and we can spend more time together!" Sasuke said holding his pinky out. "Pinky promise!?" Sakura held out her pinky and they joined their pinkies._

_"Pinky promise."_


	2. Chapter One: You're back!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story plot

"Hi"Is talking

_'Oh joy'_is thoughts or sometimes past experiences

**RING** is inanimate objects making noises

**I year latertime** skips

_**'Hellooo!'**_inner person

(a/n: Hello)is my little interruption in the stories

Review "What happened?" A man asked coldly bending down beside Ino, making her blush even in this situation.

"Oh Sasuke, my friend fainted and I don't know what to do." Ino said concerned and looked at Sakura. "Sakura please be okay." And with that a sudden change in the atmosphere occurred. Sasuke picked Sakura up and carried her bridal style to the nurse.

_"Sakura I'll miss you…I promise one day I'll come back her and we can spend more time together!" Sasuke said holding his pinky out. "Pinky promise!?" Sakura held out her pinky and they joined their pinkies._

_"Pinky promise."_

Chapter one, You're back!

xxxSakura's point of viewxxx

My head was throbbing, what had just happened? I started to open my eyes and blinked several times. Then I saw him, Sasuke Uchiha. "W-Where am I?" I asked.sitting up.

"Nurses office." Sasuke told mld me looking straight into my eyes. He scared me, his eyes looked as though he was mad at me for some reason, like we were in a fight or something.

"Oh..." I said remembering exactly WHY I was in the nurses office right now. "Sasuke..." I accidentally said, that didn't go unnoticed by him though.

"What is it?" He asked me finally looking away from my eyes.

xxxNormal point of viewxxx

Sakura looked at her necklace and sighed. "It's nothing, I'm just glad you came back." She said before turnng to the nurse. "Um can I go back to class?" she asked the nurse trying to find an excuse to get away from Sasuke.

"Why of course dear, you just had a sudden shock, you are just fine!" The nurse said smiling at Sakura. "Mister Uchiha could you go with Miss Sakura and make sure she makes it to class safetly?"

_'No! I can't face Sasuke right now! I don't have the heart to tell him he's scaring me...'_ Sakura thought looking out the window hoping that Sasuke would say no.

"Hn." Sasuke said nodding and looked over at Sakura again. "You coming?" he asked her emotionless. Sakura felt like telling him to get lost a the point but couldn't, her memories wouldn't allow that.

"Yeah." Sakura said getting up and walking away before Sasuke had a chance to say anything again. Sasuke, a little suprised by this, quickly caught up with her and walked next to her in perfect rythm. "So Sasuke when did-" Sakura tried to say but was interrupted. Sasuke's cell phone had just gone off.

"Hello?" Sasuke said answering his phone. "Oh hey Sayuri...No I'm at school right now why are you calling? Yes yes I miss you too, we'll go out later okay?" He said a bit annoyed.

_'He has a girlfriend?!'_ Sakura thought a little crushed. She sighed and noticed Sasuke wasn't paying attention. _**'What did you expect? Just get back to class and leave him, he obviously doesn't have time for you...'**_ Sakura took one last look at Sasuke and headed towards first period, English.

Sasuke's point of view

God I thought I was going to die from Sayuri's nonstop talking! When will this girl ever shut up? The only reason I'm with her is because of the secret business purposal that our fathers agreed on. "Sayuri okay I know, can we please talk later I'll be late for school?" I asked her annoyance obviously in my voice. Sadly she didn't catch it. I sighed. "Sayuri, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I yelled slamming the phone shut. _'God how long before she loses her voice box?'_ I wondered stuffing my hands into my pockets. "So Sakura, what did you want to ask me before...Sakura?" Where the hell did she go?!

Normal point of view

Sakura quickly grabbed her books and went immediatly to English. As soon as she got into class she looked apologeticly at the teacher, Anko. "I'm so sorry Anko I don't know what happened but I fainted and I had to go to the nurse and-"

"Sakura it's okay, Ino told me." Anko said picking up a few papers and handing them to Sakura. "Here, we're going to start the book Crime and Punishment soon and these are what the tests are going to be asking of you. Now please take your seat and follow along okay?" Sakura nodded and grabbed the papers and quickly went to her seat. She sat next to Ino and the other blonde headed idiot, Naurto Uzumaki.

"Psst Sakura!" Naruto whispered leaning towards Sakura. "Sakura!"

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked annoyed trying to figure out if she missed anything important. "Can't you see I'm busy at the moment?"

"Weren't you with Uchiha earlier? I thought you were suppose to show him where his first period class is..." Naruto whispered back looking at Sakura.

_'OH SHIT I FORGOT!!!!'_ "OH SHIT I FORGOT!!!!" Sakura yelled outloud, getting Anko's attention, as well as the whole classes. "Um..." She scratched the back of her head and smiled nervously.

"Sakura..." Anko said giving Sakura a very angry glare. "Why did you just yell in the middle of my speech?" She asked calmly still glaring at her.

"See that's the thing...I kind of lost the new student and I'm pretty sure he doesn't know his way around the school yet so yeah...Should I go find him?" Sakura asked still smiling nervously.

"Hmm, I see. Just a minute." Anko said before walking out of the class room. "SASUKE UCHIHA GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I SUSPEND YOU ON YOUR FIRST DAY!!" Anko yelled before calmly walking back into the room smiling at everyone. "Well that's taken care of, let's get back to today's lesson!" Everyone couldn't help but sweatdrop.

Sasuke's point of view

_'God and I thought Sayuri had a loud mouth...'_ I thought rubbing my ears after that woman had screamed so harshly at me. _'And I thought coming back here would be a better experience...Oh well I can't do anything about it now. I'm guessing that was my first period teacher, no duh.' _I sighed and walked towards where I heard the scream.

Normal point of view

The door opened slowly and the whole classes attention turned to it, except Sakura's and Naruto's who were doodling on there notes. "Ah he's here! See what did I tell ya?" Anko asked as Sasuke entered the class room with a fearful glare directed at Anko. "Thank me later for helping you find first period, here take these papers and than sit behind, um Naruto!" Anko handed him the papers and pointed to Naruto. "Behind that idiot!"

"Hn." Sasuke said regaining his self-control and headed towards his new seat.

"Well than class, I'm going to assign you all a study group! Alright, here are the lists! First group, Naruto, Hinata, Lee, and Tenten. Second group, Neji, Temari, Shikamaru, and Shino. Third group, Sasuke, Sai, Sakura, and Ino. Fourth group..." Anko continued until all the groups were assigned. "Every week you and your partners will discuss the three chapters you have read each week. Remember class we are having tests over this book!" Everyone sighed, why couldn't she just make them read the book without a test?

Sakura felt a tap on her shoulders and turned to see Sai. "Looks like we are in the same group, pinky." Sai said grinning as he saw Sakura pout.

"Oh you genie-ass (a/n: Genie-ass stands for genius! I love using that word in school...anyway back to the story) why don't you pick on someone who you can actually stand up to?" Sakura asked poking him in the head. They both laughed and gave each other high fives. Sasuke caught the two in the corner of his eye.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ He wondered looking at Sakura as she laughed when Sai whispered something into her ear.

"whatever, are you still going out for pizza later?" Sakura whispered to Sai, even though Sasuke caught every word.

"Yeah, rememeber it's your turn to buy!" Sai replied a grin on his lips. Sakura rolled her eyes and pretended to gag than laughed. Sai punched her playfully in the shoulder and both of them laughed together.

_'Who the hell is that?'_ Sasuke asked himself again. He couldn't help but feel that it should be him laughing and joking with Sakura. Wait, what was he thinking? He didn't realy want that...did he? Sakura turned back around to face the front of the classroom. Sasuke finally looked away from her and got lost in his thoughts.

"So class, the firs test will be over chapters one through five, so I suggest you start reading and soon!" Anko said looking at them with a wicked grin on her face. "The words are pretty small and the words are very confusing, so maybe you should plan a study group for tonight with your partners and read the first chapter." The class all groaned. "IS THAT CLEAR?!"

"Yes ma'am!" The class said in unison.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said leaning over towards Sakura. "Why don't we meet up later, ya know the whole grouped?" He suggested. Sakura frowned slightly.

"I had plans already but I guess grades come first...Yeah why don't we meet up at the pizza parlor later?" Sakura replied in a whisper. _'There goes my wallet...'_ She thought sighing.

Sasuke's point of view

Why was Sakura so down? Doesn't she want to catch up with an old friend? _'What's gotten into her? She seemed so happy to see me earlier and now she doesn't even want to hang out later? Is it because of him?_' I wondered looking over at the boy that was talking to Sakura earlier. I couldn't help but glare at him until I heard my name being called.

Sakura's point of view

"Sasuke!" I yelled again for the fifth time. Man that guy is deaf! "Sasuke!" I yelled again but he wouldn't listen. I sighed. _'God dang him!'_ I thought crossing my arms. Finally I heard him reply.

"What?" He asked me in what seemed to be an irritated voice. I'm the one who should be irritated here!

Normal point of view

Sakura rolled her eyes before looking back at Sasuke. "Well are we going to meet up at the pizza parlor later of not?!" She asked tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Hn." Sasuke replied right before the bell ring. Sakura sighed again and got her stuff together when she felt someone poke her in the side.

"Ahhh! Sai!" Sakura snapped rubbing her side. She looked back at him than kicked him in the shin.

"Oww! Sakura!" Sai yelled messaging his shin. "That was uncalled for! I poked you, I didn't kick you!" He picked up his things and waited for her to get hers. Sakura quickly picked up her books and stood beside Sai.

"Whatever, let's get going before we're late. Oh and Sai, Sasuke and Ino are coming with us to the pizza parlor so...You're gonna have to help pay cause I'm on my last dollars, later!" Sakura said before running out of the classroom.

Sai sighed and followed her, Sasuke closely behind both of them unnoticed and not to happy...

(a/n: So that's the second chapter what do ya think? Oh and also to my loyal reviewers!

Blueorchid961: Thankies! Sorry it took so long to update!  
xxPaper Heartxx: I live for sweet, well not really but when it comes to fanfics I am! Sorry I took forever!  
bunnyandpuppylover: I know, I would faint to, or maybe just yell at him whichever came first!  
Luvil Blu: Thanks!  
ninjas-of-the-nite: Thanks! I know the Killers are awesome, I also love the song "Coming out" too!  
ForeheadKAT: lol no need to apologize! And I updated, yay! Confuzzled239: I luv ur screen name! Anyway thanks!  
She who loves gara: Happy squeals! COOKIE!!! Takes cookie and eats in one bite YAY!...Coughs Ahem anyway Gaara is also awesome...and maybe I'll remember it.  
Sparklestar330: I wroter more! Sorry I had writers block.  
yourmaster: Okie dokie!)


	3. Chapter Two: The Uchiha Club!

**OMG, I am so sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've had school and other things like babysitting and vacations and it's just so chaotic! Anyways, I finally updated this story, but as you can see it's not really all that long...Sorry guys! I PROMISE with all my heart the next chapter will be much longer! Just give me sometime okay? Well here it is, chapter 3!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story plot 

"Hi" Is talking

_'Oh joy'_ is thoughts or sometimes past experiences

**RING** is inanimate objects making noises

**I year later** time skips

_**'Hellooo!'**_ inner person

(a/n: Hello)is my little interruption in the stories

**xXxReviewxXx**

Sakura rolled her eyes before looking back at Sasuke. "Well are we going to meet up at the pizza parlor later of not?!" She asked tapping her fingers impatiently.

"Hn." Sasuke replied right before the bell ring. Sakura sighed again and got her stuff together when she felt someone poke her in the side.

"Ahhh! Sai!" Sakura snapped rubbing her side. She looked back at him than kicked him in the shin.

"Oww! Sakura!" Sai yelled messaging his shin. "That was uncalled for! I poked you, I didn't kick you!" He picked up his things and waited for her to get hers. Sakura quickly picked up her books and stood beside Sai.

"Whatever, let's get going before we're late. Oh and Sai, Sasuke and Ino are coming with us to the pizza parlor so...You're gonna have to help pay cause I'm on my last dollars, later!" Sakura said before running out of the classroom.

Sai sighed and followed her, Sasuke closely behind both of them unnoticed and not to happy...

**Chapter 2, The Uchiha Club!**

Sakura had left her first period class and headed towards her locker. Right now she had a major headache, probably from Anko's yelling. _'Damn that woman, someone needs to take her out on a date or something...'_ Sakura thought getting her books for her next class.

**_'YEAH! Than she wouldn't be so bossy and demanding and uptight and bitter and...creepy...'_** Inner Sakura replied, for once agreeing with Sakura...

Sakura grabbed her History books and headed to History class, her least favorite class in the entire world. _'Atleast Kakashi doesn't teach much History which is good becasue I don't feel like learning what some idiots did in the past...Like start wars...'_ She thought shutting her locker and walking off. Suddenly she heard someone yell her name once again down the hallway. Sakura looked around but soon came face to face with Ino. "Ino, give me a warning please!"

"But, I did! I yelled your name you idiot..." Ino muttered shaking her head in shame. Sakura glared at her and Ino instantly started giggling. "Oi, calm down will you! So, is it true Sasuke's going to the pizza parlor with us?!" Of course Sakura new what that meant.

"Yeah, yeah he is Ino. Just remember that the group includes EVERYONE, not just Sasuke. Me and Sai have our grades to worry about to, so find some other time to flirt with him..." Sakura replied before walking off towards History. Ino gave a little "hmph" and walked after Sakura.

"Who said I wanted to flirt with him?! He's dating anyway, but...They say taken men are even more desirable..." Ino said, mainly to herself at this point. It was so clear by the glint in her eyes she was thinking of a way to seduce poor Sasuke. Sakura looked at her in disbelief before walking off faster to History, leaving Ino behind in her thoughts.

"Sakura?" A voice asked from behind her. Quickly she turned around and saw the worried expression of the last person she wanted to see...

"What is it Sasuke?" She asked seeing how sincere he was looking at her right now. Urgh, why did he have to do that to her?! She couldn't bear to look at him without going through the heartache once again. "I-I have to go to History..." Sakura muttered trying to turn her back to him and walking off. To bad he didn't take that for an answer. Sasuke grabbed her wrist and held it firmly.

"Sakura..."

"What is it?" She asked, slighlty irritated. Was he just going to say her name? Did he have something to tell her? And if so why couldn't he just spit it out before she got emotional?

"I have to talk to you...About-" Again his phone went off. Sakura jerked her wrist from his grasp and shook her head. "Wait Saku-"

"I told you Sasuke, I-I have to go!" Sakura cut him off halfway and suddenly ran to class, not caring about the janitor screaming 'No running in the halls young lady!'.

_'Why do I even bother? He's never going to be more then a friend to me, for god's sake he has a girlfriend! I bet she's pretty...and rich...and a bitch...the perfect woman for an Uchiha I guess. I just hope that I never have to meet her in my entire life...'_ Sakura could imagine her already. So beautiful, yet with a voice that could kill and the attitude of a genuine rich girl.

"Sakura!"

"I told you I have to go!" Sakura yelled back raising her hand to slap the person who was calling her name. But when she looked up to see who she was about to smack she didn't expect to see Naruto there. "N-Naruto?! YOU IDIOT I WAS ABOUT TO SLAP YOU!!" Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose sheepishly.

"Well you were about to bump into me either way, I had to do something to get you out of your trance..." Naruto told her patting her on the head. "So what was with the 'I told you I have to go!' thing? Did you get in a fight?"

Sakura hesistated. Could she tell Naruto about her long lost feelings for Sasuke. Psh, that was like telling your feelings to a megaphone. "Urgh, Ino was being herself again..." She lied shrugging her shoulders. "What's more to say?"

**xXxSasuke's POVxXx**

"Sayuri..."

"No Sasuke, I heard you already had a FAN club down at your school. As your future wife I can not let this stand! My decision stands and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"But Sayuri, you've got your little around the world thing going with your parents, I don't want you cutting it short for me." That and I didn't want her to mess up my relationship with Sakura.

_'Sakura...Was it because of Sayuri that you ran away from me? I wonder Haruno, if you still have feelings for me after all this time. OR maybe you have feelings for that bastard Sai...Why won't you talk to me anymore?' _I wondered before her voice brought me back to reallity.

"That's my decision Saskue-poo! Mom and Dad will understand that I'm doing this in the name of" She let out a dreamy sigh "Love!" I cringed at that by the way.

"Right...Love..."

"Everyone has to make sacrifices when it comes to love!"

"...Sacrifices..."

"Right! If you truly love someone you'll do whatever it takes to make them happy. That and protect them! So like I said, my decision is final!"

"...You're right. Later Sayuri." I immediatly shut the phone and stared at nothing for awhile. When you love someone you'd do anything to make them happy...

"OMG THERE HE IS!!"

"IT'S SASUKE!! LET'S GET HIM!!" I felt the sudden horror of a thousand footsteps approaching me. I felt my eye twitch, and before I knew it I was sprinitng down the halls, running for my , if not life then, body's sake.

**xXxNormal POVxXx**

Sakura walked through the door frame of Kakashi's room. Sai wasn't in here yet...Where was that bastard? Suddenly she felt a body push her to the ground, the body on top of her. "AAAAHHHHH!! WHAT THE-" A rampage of fan girls ran past her and the person ontop of her, chasing someone back into a corner.

"Hey pinky, learn to pay attention..." Sai muttered before looking down at Sakura beneath him, grinning at her horrified expression. Bad day for Kakashi to show up on time for once too.

"Oi, Sai, Sakura, do that on your spare time. I'm sure your fellow classmates don't need to see that yet..." Kakashi told them, standing above them with his perverted book safely in his hand.

Sakura and Sai immediatly scrambled to get up, clutching onto his desk to help themselves up. Naruto started laughing, the site of them in the 'dirty' position was hilarious. "Geez Sakura, never knew you liked Sai that much!" Naruto teased, still laughing from earlier. Color rushed to her face at his comment, earning him a slap over the head.

"N-Naruto I-I wasn't, I mean I don't, well I do but not in, oh for heaven's sake it's not like that!" Sakura protested crossing her arms over her chest protectively.

Meanwhile back in the corner...

He couldn't believe it. But he could clearly see the two people on the floor, the figure underneath wasn't fighting back. Sakura wasn't fighting back. Sasuke stared at the site, feeling his eyes decieve him.

"SASUKE, I LOVE YOU!!"

"NO I LOVE YOU, MARRY ME!?!?!"

"OH MY GOD HE'S SO HOT!!"

The constant obsession with him was starting to get annoying. He could see Sakura and...Sai...gropping for something to make them stand up. Why were they lying on the floor anyways? "Eh, that's nice of you but...get off. I'm serious." He told them before giving them an icy stare. "Get.Off." Slowly the fangirls backed away from him and gave him his space.

Sasuke calmly went to stand by a window, leaning on the wall trying to get the image of Sakura and Sai together...Why didn't she fight back? Why did she let him do something like that to her? Maybe she did like him...No, could she? "Hey Sasuke, what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked eyeing him suspiciously. "You don't look to happy, but then again you never look happy do you?"

"How would you feel after being attacked by massive amounts of fangirls you dobe?" Sasuke asked, annoyed, before he turned her eyes to see Naruto grinning at him. "I swear..."

"What?! I mean all those chicks fighting over me. I think you're gay Sasuke, I can't believe you would just turn all those girls down!" Naruto exclaimed before having a very unbelievable dream about having a huge crowd of fangirls proclaim his love to him while Sasuke sat in his little emo corner. Sasuke's eye twitched at the little "gay" comment and forced himself not to beat the dobe to a pulp.

"Dobe."

"You fru."

"Naruto shut up before I-"

"Urgh, did I catch you guys at a bad time?" Sakura asked curiously walking towards Naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke turned his attention away from her and shook his head. Naruto grinned and looked behind him to see the lovely Sakura.

"Oy, Sakura! I was just telling Sasuke how much of a fru he is for dumping his fangirls like that! Don't you agree Sakura, that Sasuke is a gay little-" Naruto was immediatly smacked on the back of the head by an angry Sakura. "Ow, SAKURA!"

"Idiot, you should be glad I ended that. The fangirls would have killed you..." Sakura muttered before looking over at Sasuke, seeing him dazed out. "Umm, Sasuke? You okay there?"

He ignored her and continued to look out the window, causing Sakura's heart to feel a sudden prick of pain. _'He must be thinking of his girlfriend and how beautiful and well breed she is...'_ She thought sadly before punching Naruto in the shoulder playfully and saying her good bye as she took her seat. Sasuke turned his eyes to her only to see her go back to that bastard Sai. How much he wanted to rip that man's heart out was beyond words.

"So Sai, how's your mother feeling lately?" Sakura asked concerned, knowing the critical state his mother had been ever since her car accident about a month ago. He hesitated for a moment before grabbing her hand and beckoning her away from her seat. She followed immediatly as he lead her to a small corner and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, her condition isn't changing. The doctors say that she might have to go into surgery to repair the damaged organs. They thought by now she would have some type of internal recovery but they were wrong...Sakura...I'm scared for her." Sai said quietly, sadness drenching his explanation. Sakura felt on the verge of tears as he finished. "Oh god Sakura please don't cry..."

"I-I'm sorry..." She said weakly as she wiped away her tears and pinched the corners of her eyes. "Oh Sai...this must be so hard for you...I'm just so sorry..." She told him before hugging him tightly. Suddenly she felt his strong arms wrap around her, making the hug even more meaningful.

**xXxSasuke's POVxXx**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Sakura had followed Sai into a corner, he whispered something to her, and in a matter of seconds they were hugging each other as though they hadn't seen each other for years. _'I knew it, I knew she liked him. She has no feelings for me anymore, it's obvious to me now. I don't have to keep hoping that one day we can repair what we once had...Sakura is no longer in my reach. I lost her...'_

**_'Wow, this coming from the Sasuke Uchiha? Someone better be writing this down! I can't believe it, a unconfident Sasuke Uchiha! You just made my day'_**

What the? Since when was there a talking voice in my head? Am I going insane? _''And who may I ask are you? The little voice inside of my head that is going to drive me mad?' _I really am losing it.

**_'In a way, yes I am. But I couldn't pass up this chance. You're one of the people in the world who could have whatever they wanted, yet you can't even win a lousy girl?'_**

_'You don't understand, Sakura isn't like a that. She's complicated and complexed, almost no one could understand her unless they've know her since childhood...'_

**_'But you don't! You left her as a kid remember? So technically, you are unworthy of her if she's so high and mighty. Maybe you should just stick with that loud mouth Sayuri, I mean she is pretty hot.'_**

_'I'd rather commit suicide.'_

**_'Be my guest.'_**

_'Shut the hell up.'_

**_'Go to hell.'_**

**xXxNormal POVxXx**

Sakura and Sai went back to their seats. Sai sat all the way in the back while Sakura was located near the front. Sasuke was greatful for this arrangement since he wouldn't see them being all lovey-dovey in this class. But then again he still hadn't gotten his seat. Ignoring the little voice in his head, he continued to lean on the wall and looked out the window. The bell rang a few minutes later. Kakashi sighed and put down his book, wondering once again why he became a teacher. "You know the drill. Read over the chapter, study, your test is this Friday." He told his class before going back to his book, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed, raising an eyebrow and looking at Kakashi. All his teacher did was flip the page. "...Ahem..." He coughed once again, but all Kakashi did was flip a page..."Hn."

"Oh, I forgot about you mister Uchiha!" Kakashi said before rubbing his head nervously, putting his precious book down and looking at the class. "Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha-" Massive amounts of 'I love you Sasuke!' at that comment, "...well then, moving on. Sasuke this is the class. You heard your homework." He took out an extra textbook from under his desk and handed it to Sasuke. "Now go sit down and leave me alone will ya? I'm getting to a good part."

"I don't have a seat."

"..."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at his History teacher and looked around the classroom. There was one empty seat by Sakura...did he dare? Well the little voice in his head said he dared so, cautiously he walked to Sakura as though he was carrying a large tray of glasses. Sakura noticed him as soon as he reached the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke! Want to work on our homework together?"

* * *

Sneak peak at next chapie! 

"Sasuke I don't understand, why can't you make it?! This is a group project and we need the group to work on it! Can't you just do whatever you have to do another day, please?" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke, her eyes getting slightly watery as she continued to look at him. God she wanted him to go so much. She truly did miss him.

"Sakura I can't, I just can't. Look, how about I call you and you can help me catch up to the group and everything. That sounds okay doesn't it?" He asked, not wanting to face Sakura and her upset face. It tore him to shreds to think he could do that to her. But to bad his face betrayed what he felt.

"I guess..." She whispered looking away from him.

"Sakura I-" Once again, in the worse moment, his phone went off yet again. Sakura's head shot up and she started to back away from him. "Wait Sakura!"

"Sasuke, I have to go! I promised Sai we'd...go see a movie today and I can't be late! I-I'll call you later, but if your busy I'll just talk to you another time!" She exclaimed before running off once again. Sasuke gritted his teeth and answered his blasted phone.

"What?!" He asked annoyed with the constant calls. Sayur giggled at his tone with amusement.

"Guess what? My flight was scheduled for today instead of tomorrow, that means I get to see you today! Isn't that great Sasuke-poo?!"

* * *

**To my awesome reviewers! XD**

**Frank12: Thankies!**

**CherryblossomexSakura: LoL yep, my plan is to make Sasuke unbelievably jealous about her and Sai and make him...gah spoliers! Nvm that last part, you have to read to find out!**

**sakuraharuno-cherryblossom: I know:3**

**x3 Blackcat x3: I know it's just such a funny word!**

**vicki: Aww thank you!**

**gossipismything: LoL, he sure does! Sai's pretty smexii by the way**

**Av3n93rBl0ss0m: I'll try, promise!**

**ShoujoLove: M'kay then! 3**

**Cheerleader333: O.o I will!**

**blueorchids961: Thankies a bunches! I didn't think the second chapter was all that good but according to you guys it is!**

**Ying Yang Princez Keiko-Him: Wow what a long name...And yay!! 333 Thank you for loving my story! You know what? You deserve a cookie! But I can't give you one...so maybe I'll devote a chapter to you! **

**This account is now dead: O.o is your account really dead? But anyways thank you! I guess it's pretty good.**

**Neji's Wife: No Idea, somewhere after the Naruto Shipuuden[sp? starts.**

**Again thanks a bunch people! I hope I'll be able to come up with a new chapter as soon as possible, I can sometimes sneak into the library at school to work on it so I might get them in sooner that way! Well anyways tell me what you think okay? Lots of 3 to everyone who reads this! R&R my fellow fanfictioners! Wow what a strange word...**


	4. Chapter Three: Reasons to Hate love

_**Rose: **_

_OMG, I am so sorry about the late updates Guys! I have been failing Algebra lately [omg no surprise there . and I really needed to catch up. CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT I HAVE A C NOW? Well you probably think I'm stupid and all but oh well . LoL, Anyways, I will try and update more often and also I wouldn't mind hearing from you guys what you would want to read in this Story. Suggestions are very much appreciated!_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, just this story plot 

"Hi" Is talking

_'Oh joy'_ is thoughts or sometimes past experiences

**RING** is inanimate objects making noises

**I year later** time skips

**_'Hello'_** inner person

(a/n: Hello)is my little interruption in the stories

**xXxReviewxXx**

Sakura and Sai went back to their seats. Sai sat all the way in the back while Sakura was located near the front. Sasuke was greatful for this arrangement since he wouldn't see them being all lovey-dovey in this class. But then again he still hadn't gotten his seat. Ignoring the little voice in his head, he continued to lean on the wall and looked out the window. The bell rang a few minutes later. Kakashi sighed and put down his book, wondering once again why he became a teacher. "You know the drill. Read over the chapter, study, your test is this Friday." He told his class before going back to his book, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Ahem." Sasuke coughed, raising an eyebrow and looking at Kakashi. All his teacher did was flip the page. "...Ahem..." He coughed once again, but all Kakashi did was flip a page..."Hn."

"Oh, I forgot about you mister Uchiha!" Kakashi said before rubbing his head nervously, putting his precious book down and looking at the class. "Class, this is Sasuke Uchiha-" Massive amounts of 'I love you Sasuke!' at that comment, "...well then, moving on. Sasuke this is the class. You heard your homework." He took out an extra textbook from under his desk and handed it to Sasuke. "Now go sit down and leave me alone will ya? I'm getting to a good part."

"I don't have a seat."

"..."

"Hn." Sasuke glared at his History teacher and looked around the classroom. There was one empty seat by Sakura...did he dare? Well the little voice in his head said he dared so, cautiously he walked to Sakura as though he was carrying a large tray of glasses. Sakura noticed him as soon as he reached the corner of her eye.

"Oh, hey there Sasuke! Want to work on our homework together?"

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Reasons to Hate Love **

History was finally over and a very sleep Sakura walked out of Kakashi's classroom, Sasuke far behind her surrounded by massive amounts of girls. Poor Sasuke was trapped while an annoying loud mouth blonde only laughed at him instead of helping him out. Such good friends.

"Naruto you ass help me!" Sasuke commanded as he tried to push a girl away but was only met with drool. He wrinkled his nose and wiped it on some girl. Naruto only laughed again, seeing his drooly wet hand.

"And miss this chance to see you so...HELPLESS?! Hell no you fru, not until they eventually tire out and fall alseep..." Naruto replied before blowing a bubble and leaning back against the wall, watching the whole Sasuke situation. But it all ended when a finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Neh, Naruto have you seen Sakura?" Ino asked before looking around the classroom. "Don't tell me she already left for her next class..." She sighed and glared at Sakura's desk.

"Wha, I thought you two got into a fight?!" He said confused now by Ino. She only blinked and shook her head. "Than..."

"Than what?" She asked irritated. Her best friend was worried earlier, and Naruto knew but she didn't? What was the world coming to?

"Than why was she so troubled...she would've slapped me...maybe she's-"

"SHE'S WHAT! I SWEAR NARUTO IF YOU DON'T TELL ME RIGHT NOW WHAT'S GOING ON WITH SAKURA SO HELP ME I'LL-"

"Honestly Ino I don't know!" He protested while the fuming girl continued to shake the life out of him. After a few more minutes of shaking Ino calmed down and let him go. "Look, all she told me was that you were being yourself again...Hmm, she blew me off! No wonder."

"...YOU IDIOT!" Ino yelled before smacking him on the arm and leaving the classroom.

"Ow! Why the hell do girls have to be so...emotional?" Naruto muttered before rubbing his arm and going back to Sasuke, put back by the massive amount of fan girls. "Oy, Sasuke, get your lazy ass out of here. If you don't hurry you'll be late to you next class..."

"I WOULD IF I COULD YOU DOBE!" Sasuke yelled before taking a deep breath and looking at the girls. He'd have to try and go through. He knew it was dangerous but it was a risk he was willing to take. "Here goes nothing..." In one swift movement he plunged through the girls and ran out of the classroom, leaving the girls stunned and shocked. But only for a phew seconds. After that they just ran after him...again. Poor Sasuke.

Sakura closed her locker, grabbing her gym bag and throwing it over her shoulder. "I can't believe Gai hasn't retired yet after that accident last year..." She mumbled remembering how someone had told him that only the strongest and most heroic gym teachers bring a real tiger to school and wrestle him...It was sad, for the tiger, he never stood a chance after Gai's long lecture about how "THE POWER OF YOUTH" will help defeat this tiger. But somehow he managed to fit Gai's head inside his mouth before the paramedics came. "Guess they never learn."

"SAKURA HARUNO!" A voice yelled before two arms put her into a head-lock. "How could you?!" Sakura tried to look behind her and saw a blonde pony-tail fly into her view.

"I-Ino, can't...breathe...need...air!" Sakura struggled to say while atempting to remove the ragging girl from her neck before she died. It was no use, Ino wasn't giving up that easily. "How could...I...what...Ino-pig?"

"You told Naruto that something was wrong between you and me again! SAKURA, I can understand you lying to Naruto but never in this lifetime will you lie to me, UNDERSTAND THAT?!" Ino asked before slowly letting go of the poor pink-headed girl. She inhaled a shakey breath and looked at the emerald eyes of her best friend. "Spill it."

Sakura took in shallow breaths and shook her head. " 'S nothin." She said, her voice a little scratchy from the recent head-lock. Seeing Ino looking at her sardaoniclly she rolled her eyes. "Ino, I'm just a little upset, not with you, but with myself."

"About what?"

"About...things..."

"What things?"

"Just things...Ya know, normal things most teenage girls go through in their life."

"Ahh, it's that time of the month for you Pinky, I understand."

Sakura stared at Ino in disbelief. Her mouth hung open and her right eye twitched. Why would she even consider that? Seriously, she wasn't moody at all and didn't...crave certain food items. Infact Ino seemed more like someone who's time of the month it was. "...Ok let's go with that." She replied scratching her head and laughing nervously.

"Pfft, you could have told me earlier and spared yourself the head-lock and potential deafness you may suffer in the near future." Ino said simply as Sakura's laugh became a nervous squeak. Sakura could already hear the rining noise in her ear. "Hey, I was only kidding..."

"Oh my god I think I'm deaf."

"Sakura, come on it was just a joke..."

"Huh?"

"SAKURA HARUNO!" And with that the pink-haired girl disappeared in the blink of an eye. Ino let out a huff and started running down the halls, screaming bloody murder at her pink-headed friend, claiming that she would kill everything that was precious to her. Like coco, her stuffed teddy bear. Poor coco...

* * *

**Gym Class:**

A very sore Sakura and a very flustered Ino sat down on one of the bleachers in the school gym, giving each other evil looks that could kill if given the chance. But that all changed once their very creepy spandix [however you spell it o-o wearing Gym teacher came springing into the middle of the Gym floor with a toothy wide smile and a thumbs up. "MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS!" He shouted as all the students backed away in fear. Gai seemed unaffected and continued to ramble on until a few minutes passed. "Now my students, we shall run ten laps around the Gym and then we shall play basketball, THE YOUTHFUL WAY!" Gai commanded with a glint of something in his eyes.

"...Did I mention to you how much he scares me?" Ino asked Sakura before getting up and stretching, waiting for her pink haired friend to get up. Sakura nodded and stretched as well, popping her shoulder and massaging her neck.

"Every school day, every gym class, and every night on the computer..." Sakura told her sighing. Poor Ino just couldn't get used to her strange Gym teacher. But then again after seeing him who could blame her? Gai needed a waxing and maybe a fashion magazine...

The friends started to run, running at their own pace and in Ino's case, drooling at the hot and semi-sweaty boys running around. Everything seemed normal, and as it should be. Sakura felt a slight shiver go up her spine. What was wrong? Her life, her oh so predictable life was feeling so...unnatural. But why? Maybe it was because of..?

"Sasuke?"

"Wha?!" Sakura asked shaking her head and looking over at the voice that had said his name. Ino gave her a confused eye brow quirk.

"I said so how do you know Sasuke?" She repeated as they both took the sharp turn on one of the gym's corners so they wouldn't run into each other or any other people running.

Emerald orbs looked at Sapphire orbs and watered a little. Sakura bit her bottom lip and tried to get her compsure before Ino go to suspicous. "Back when I was a little girl, I saw a hurt bunny that I wanted to help. I started comforting him and tried to get him to sleep. But you see we both fell asleep instead, and because of that I got caught in a horrible rain storm. I was alone, cold, and scared underneath that tree where I was helpless and shivering. And then...And then a little boy came up to me, and went to get his mom...They were so nice, and they seemed like such good people that I immediatly started to like them. Especially the boy, one of my good friends. After that we played together and hung out at the park with one another, seeing who could go the highest on the swing. But that all changed..."

"Changed..?"

"...When Sasuke Uchiha moved away from me, and apparently now, our friendship." Ino almost stopped in her tracks when she heard that. Instead she grabbed Sakura's shoulder and gave it a hard squeeze. "Ino?"

"Y-You and Sasuke...Friends?" She asked in complete surprise. Sakura only nodded and tried to removie Ino's iron hand from her shoulder. "B-But, what happened that made you guys not friends!? I mean you can't just forget about one of your first friends that you ever had-"

"Apparently he did."

"But still, there has to be some sort of feeling he has for you, he can't just turn you away like that. That is not-"

"Ino, he's rich and powerful you don't need to be a rocket scientist to know that he has friends in higher circles."

"BUT SAKURA, IF YOU WERE FRIENDS AGAIN YOU COULD GET US INTO THOSE FANCY DINNER PARTIES!"

Sakura just blinked and stopped running, getting trampled by people as the failed to stop in time before knocking the poor pink headed girl. She hissed through her teeth and massaged her head. "Ino, is that only what you were thinking about this whole time!?"

"Eh, there may be a possibility that I was..." Ino gave her a nervous smile as she helped her friend up, avoiding the almost smack to her face. "Hey!"

"Well you would have deserved it..."

* * *

**I'm being lazy and going to go all the way to their last class, Chemistry **

Sakura placed her books on her lab table and waited for Shikamaru to hurry his butt up and get to class. The man may have been lazy but he was one of the only smart guys in her entire school. Go figure that he doesn't really care when it comes to his grades and school. As she waited, she decided to write to Ino and then find Sai and Sasuke so they could go ahead and work on their assignment. She ripped a piece of paper from her notebook and grabbed a pen from her purse.

"Yo, Sakura." An all too familiar voice mummbled sheepishly before a stack of books "plopped" onto the lap table. Sakura grinned and turned to her pinapple headed partner. "I'm not late today, it's amazing no?"

"Sure is Nara, but you might want to...stop letting the cows out of the barn." She couldn't help but giggle when his face went red and he cursed under his breath. He looked around and then quickly zipped up his pants. He crashed into the stool next to Sakura's and turned even redder. He stumbled onto the stool and rested his head on the table.

"How Troublesome..." Shikamaru told Sakura, only to have a purple short haired woman with a beautiful face yet ebil and sinister eyes hear his complain. The woman grinned and approached Shikamaru, her heels clicking on the marble surface of teh floor.

"Nara, Shikamaru! What do you think you are doing sloutching like that in MY class?!" The woman asked as she tapped his head with a meter stick. "Head up, back straight, and if I see you dozing again in my class I will have you spend some quality time with Kakashi-I mean Mr.Hatake organizing his magazines." She had a kind and sweet smile on her face, although her eyes betrayed her. Shikamaru cringed and shook his head. "Good!"

Sakura snicked once the woman wasn't in hearing distance. "You know, she wasn't always like this. But I heard a rumor that after she broke up with Kakashi she started getting joy out of torturing students...It's actually kind of funny thinking that all her punishments invovle Kakashi..."

"She's still in love with that pervert..."

"Oh, and what makes you believe that?" She asked before flicking Shikamaru in the arm. He poked her shoulder and pointed to the woman at her desk.

"Look, whenever the name Kakashi comes up, she get's stiff in posture and doesn't talk as loud. Not only that but when they pass each other in the hallway, she won't even look at him while he stares like a helpless fool. They are still in love, just having some problems..."

"Well[I have no idea what Rin's last name is so I'm letting my imagination go free here x-x I wouldn't blame Kakashi for staring at Ms. Tsubaka, but that doesn't mean they're in love."

"Sakura...Why are you so clueless?"

_'Because I chooses to be...'_

* * *

After Chemistry Sakura bolted out of class while Shikamaru just merely waved good-bye and headed towards his locker. Rin looked around her class before letting out a heavy sigh and closing her door. 

**Click**

She locked the door and walked back over to her desk where a romantic novel and a box of chocolates. Ever since her break-up with Kakashi, her childhood crush and best friend, she hadn't been the same. Ignoring her own threat she sloutched in her chair and pulled out the novel, opening it to her bookmark and grabbing a piece of chocolate. The wounds were still fresh even if the break-up was now months ago. Rin remembered clearly that day. She had gotten dressed so nicely, fixing herself with make-up and other silly girly things that she hated so dearly, all for him. She fixed her hair and put on a pair of heels, HEELS, to go on their date that she had been dying for since they started staying home for dates. They promised to meet up at the restraunt, she had made reservations. It was italian, so of course she didn't have to worry about not knowing what she wanted. She simply adored Italian food. Now it all seemed so silly to her, but she couldn't help but reminice on that night. She drove to the restraunt and was soon seated at their table. She made these reservations weeks ago and was so happy when this day started approaching. After ordering a glass of champagne she waited for her lovable yet hopelessly tardy fool. Good thing she had told him that the dinner was earlier then it really was. Rin laughed a little and waited patiently for Kakashi to show up. Minutes passed, no big deal. Hours passed, okay so maybe he was a little to tardy...She sighed and paid for the champagne and olives she had ordered, tears streaming down her face as she walked to her car. That bastard! She had told him so many times that tonight was a special night, that they could finally have a nice dinner together again! Angrily she drove home, tears on her cheeks and her make-up smeared on her beautifully sad face. Deciding she may as well get something to eat she headed towards a fastfood place. But she was stopped by a car...

_His _car.

Rin remembered how horrified she was to see her lover's car with him...and his ex in it. Immediatly she turned into the parking lot and watched as his ex caressed his chest and neck, and how he did nothing to stop her. He even seemed to enjoy it. She watched helplessly as his ex began to plant kisses on his neck, kisses that should have been her's that night! The nerve of him! At that point her heart was crushed and stepped on to a point where it couldn't be repaired. And it was that night that she decided Kakashi Hatake was a selfish man who cared nothing about woman and their feelings and only about sex.

Rin turned the page and stuffed another chocolate in her mouth. "So many reasons to hate love..."

* * *

Sasuke growled as he dusted dirt off of his shirt. Those fangirl had actually managed to get him on the ground in some, very akward and disturbing positions. He merely snorted and contninued walking towards his black mercedes, the keys hanging from one finger. Sayuri was coming tomorrow, and he had no choice but to pick her up from the airport. After all he was her boyfriend, if you would call it that. Suspicion would arise if the Sasuke Uchiha didn't escort his father's business partner's daughter, his "girlfriend", Sayuri from the airport. Sleezy reporters had nothing better to do except ruin his life. 

"Sasuke!" A sweet, feminine voice called out as he slowed his pace and looked over his shoulder.

"Sakura?" He asked turning around fully to see her. He saw her cheery smile and felt him weariness and annoyance slowly disappear. He massaged his temples and gave her a questioning look. "What is it?" At this she frowned and knitted her brows together.

"You don't remember..?" She asked a little disappointed. He shook his head and just looked at her. She sighed. "Pizza? English? Group Project? Any of this ring a bell?!" That's when it hit him.

He had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh yeah...I can't make it tonight." He had to make the arrangments for Sayuri, have a talk with her father, and much more stuff before she came...Oh fun.

"W-What?"

"Somethings...just came up. Tell everyone I'm sorry and to leave my the hardest part of the assignment. I deserve it for leaving you guys like this." But this alone wasn't enough to put Sakura at ease.

"But you said you would..."

"I'm sorry, but somethings are better to be left unsaid. Just let it go Sakura." Sasuke said coldy but regretted that once he saw her recoil from his tone and he let out a frustrated puff of breath. "I'm sorry it's been a long day."

"Sasuke I don't understand, why can't you make it?! This is a group project and we need to work on it! Can't you just do whatever you have to do another day, please?" Sakura pleaded to Sasuke, her eyes getting slightly watery as she continued to look at him. God she wanted him to go so much. She truly did miss him.

"Sakura I can't, I just can't. Look, how about I call you and you can help me catch up to the group and everything. That sounds okay doesn't it? He asked not wanting to face Sakur and her upset face. It tore him to shreds to think he could do that to her. But to bad his face betrayed what he felt.

"I guess..." She whispered looking away from him.

"Sakura I-" Once again, in the worse moment, his phone went off yet again. Sakura's head shot up and she started to back away from him. "Wait, Sakura!"

"Sasuke, I have to go! I promised Sai we'd...go see a movie today and I can't be late! I-I'll call you later, but if your busy I'll just talk to you another time!" She exclaimed running off once again. Sasuke gritted his teeth and answered his blasted phone.

"What?!" He asked annoyed with the constant calls. Sayuri giggled at his tone with amusement.

"Guess what? My flight was scheduled for today instead of tomorrow, that means I get to see you today! Isn't that great Sasuke-poo?!" Sasuke immediatly went speechless. She was coming today...Today...Today...Now...

He remembered saying something before hanging up the phone, putting it in his pocket. If Sayuri was coming today...That meant that was already late in the arrangments, her father would be waiting now any minute for him, and his father was going to yell at him for being so unprepared...

"Fuck."

Life was just great.

* * *

**Rose: YAY ANOTHER CHAPTER DOWN!! Sweet 3**

**Sakura: You do know that if you studied for Algebra instead of winging it you could have a lot more done?**

**Rose: ...**

**Sakura : O-o**

**Rose: Well, it's not like we are gonna need to know any of this stuff in the real world...**

**Sakura: -sighs- Please leave a commentent for this poor misguided girl and make her feel happy.**

**Rose:D BEING HAPPY IS FUN!**


End file.
